familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ramgarh district
Ramgarh}} Ramgarh district ( ) is one of the 24 districts in the Indian state of Jharkhand. History Ramgarh Raj Ramgarh was the seat of a major Zamindari (baronial estate) in the era of the British Raj. The areas that would later comprise the Ramgarh Raj (estate) had initially belonged to the Raja of Chhota Nagpur. Around the year 1368, the area witnessed unrest for reasons not now known. The Raja deputed two brothers by name Baghdeo and Singhdeo to restore order. After the job was done, the Raja did not render payment to them of the full promised amount. Baghdeo, who was anyway in control of the area after quelling rebellion, simply stayed on and declared himself Raja of that area, which is said to have been 24 Parganas (districts) in extent. Major districts that came under the Ramgarh Raj were Hazaribagh, Ramgarh, Koderma, and Bokaro. The entire area is rich in menrals like coal and mica and falls under the Indian State of Jharkhand. Raja Bahadur Kamakshya Narain Singh (b.1916, ruled 1919-47, d.1970) was the last ruling chief of the Ramgarh Raj. In 1945, he ceded control to the Indian government. His son, Raja Bahadur Indra Jitendra Narain Singh (1938- ) is the present head of the family. Post-independence After independence in 1947, the territory of the present-day Ramgarh district became a part of erstwhile Hazaribagh district. It became a new district on 12 September 2007, taking the total count of districts in the state to 24. Divisions Ramgarh district comprises only one sub-division, Ramgarh. It is further divided in to four development blocks: Ramgarh, Gola, Mandu and Patratu. Demographics According to the 2011 census Ramgarh district has a population of 949,159, roughly equal to the nation of Fiji or the US state of Delaware. This gives it a ranking of 459th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 13.06 %. Ramgarh has a sex ratio of 921 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.92 %. Culture Places of interest Rajrappa: 30 km from Ramgarh Cantonment gives a panoramic view of the joining of rivers Bhairavi and Damodar near Mata Chhinmastika Temple. The temple is visited by lakhs of pilgrims every year. Mata Vaishno Devi Temple: Situated in the heart of Ramgarh Cantt mata temple established in 1991 by Punjabi Hindu Biradari Ramgarh Cantonment visited by various pilgrims from all over India. Gumbad of the temple is made by gold. to Ranchi]] Tooti Jharna Temple: Situated about 7 km from Ramgarh cantonment on NH-33 Patna Ranchi highway a famous temple of Lord Shiva where water from river falls through a canal on Shiv Linga. The Raghu baba of this temple is belongs from the near by village Digwar and hence most of the Digwar villagers are connected with this temple. To reach this tample is very simple. Just take a route of Ranchi-Patna road and take a right turn from Ranchi Road. It is very near to Ranchi road, just 2–3 km ahead towards the way of Village Digwar. Chutupallu: Situated at about 10 km from Ramgarh on the Ramgarh - Ranchi NH 33 is a hill top with awesome beauty. There are many a dhabas and motels in the way after crossing Chutupallu that offer great food. The scenic beauty in the ghats is worth seeing getting mesmerized by the scene is very common even if you visit the place many daily. Bankhetta: Situated near Chutupallu. Water falls from a height giving the feeling of rainfall in a cave when someone claps inside. Liril Fall: Situated between Ramgarh and Chutupallu looks like the fall from the old Liril Soap advertisement. It is popularly known as Liril Fall. A great picnic spot. Birsa Munda Zoological Garden: Situated between Ranchi and Ramgarh at about 35 to 40 km. A zoological garden with a nice environment and Large Area. Near Rishu kumar house References External links * Ramgarh district website Category:Districts of Jharkhand Category:Ramgarh district Category:Coal mining districts in India